


You're Sick, You Need to Stay in Bed.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Day 2, Gen, Maddie is a good big sister, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Buck is sick, who better to take care of him than his former nurse big sister. Maddie knows what Buck's like when he's sick, so she's not gonna take any guff from him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	You're Sick, You Need to Stay in Bed.

Buck was sick, he knew it, his sister knew it, everyone knew it. He hated it, so did everyone else because Buck was the _biggest baby_ when he was sick and he never wanted to listen and behave while he was sick which meant he ended up being sick longer than he would be if he just rested and let the cold run its course. But Buck wouldn't do that, not unless he had someone to take care of him, the whole time.

Luckily for Buck he had an awesome big sister and great friends, or may unluckily from his point of view but Maddie didn't really care.

“Ah-ah-ah, you're sick. You need to stay in bed.” She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed back, making Buck lay back down.

“You shouldn't be here Mads, what if you get sick? The baby.”

“The baby will be fine, I'll be fine. _You_ need to rest. And since the rest of the 118 is working, Karen doesn't wanna expose Nia, and Josh is working too it's either this or I call Carla.”

Buck's eyes widen slightly, “No, no, I'll behave.”

Maddie laughed, “See, I knew you'd see reason. Only way you're leaving this bed it to use the bathroom.”

Buck sighed, “Fine.”

“Hey, we already moved the TV up here, you've got Netflix, Amazon Prime, Hulu, HBO Max, _aaaand_ Disney+. Do not act like you're hard up. Put a movie on, try to get some rest. I'm gonna go make you some soup.” She frowned at Buck's look, “From a can smart ass, I might be getting better at cooking but better safe than sorry.”

Buck relaxed, “Alright, thanks Mads.”

“I told you Evan, you're not going to get left behind, you have a big sister who loves you. And a huge family. You'll be okay.” She kissed his forehead and then got up, heading carefully down the stairs to his kitchen to warm up that soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are appreciated.


End file.
